


Это страна летучих мышей!

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funeral arrangements, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На черном-черном кладбище стоит черный-черный дом, а по черному-черному дому катается гроб на колесиках...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: намеренная неровность повествования, игнорирование законов физики, высмеивание атрибутов захоронения, грязные разговорчики (чуть-чуть), мачо!Лестрейд, sexy!Шерлок.
> 
> Данной работой автор не хочет оскорбить работников службы Ритуальных услуг, а так же не призывает заниматься сексом в неподходящих для этого местах. Это всего лишь шутка. Возможно, забавная только для самого автора.
> 
> Песни, которые играют на всем протяжении текста: http://prostopleer.com/list1097837MWFI
> 
> Песня, которая играла у Шерлока в голове: http://prostopleer.com/tracks/49844238Ch2

Шерлок знает двадцать видов урн, предназначенных для вечного упокоения. «Мария-Антуанетта» - двухфунтовая изящная красавица, высотой не более шестидесяти дюймов, увитая алюминиевыми лентами и пышными розами из тонкой стали. Отличный выбор для того, кто хоронит свою дочку. Или сентиментальную бабушку.

Шерлок говорит:

\- Я бы не советовал этот вариант для мужчин.

Что хорошо в работе консультанта похоронного бюро - с тобой не станут спорить. Люди, глаза которых покраснели от слез, просто кивают. А Шерлок продолжает говорить.

«Изабелла Баварская» значительно крупнее, в нее поместится уже от трех до четырех фунтов привезенного из крематория пепла. Массивная подставка, надежные ручки, минимум деталей - такая подойдет офисному работнику среднего звена, который по выходным не слишком часто заходил в Макдак и поддерживал себя в минимальной физической форме для того, чтобы снимать пьяных в хлам девиц в баре напротив дома.

Шерлок не представляет, почему пошел работать именно сюда. Возможно, в пику мамочке и Майкрофту. Возможно, потому что здесь людской идиотизм, заглушенный горем, виден не так сильно. А возможно потому, что в этом месте его действительно слушают. Людям важно то, что он скажет. Ничто в своей жизни они не выбирают так тщательно, как последнее пристанище для любимого родственника. Ведь нужно же как-то искупить те грехи, что совершил при его жизни.

Шерлок знает, что чем дороже вы выбираете урну для своего покойного дедушки, тем реже вы посещали его по выходным и праздникам. И тем богаче наследство он вам оставил.

Для почтенных отцов семейств подойдет «Мария Медичи» - надежная и устойчивая, похожая на броненосец махина полуторафутовой вышины. С таким посмертным оплотом вам не страшен и Судный день.

\- Кредитку принимаете? - говорят безутешные сиротки.

В любом случае, внешность Шерлока идеально подходит для этой работы, как сказал его начальник, с которым он виделся первый и последний раз в день собеседования. Бледный, с равнодушно горящим взором и темными кудрями, разметавшимися подобно змеям, Шерлок, облаченный в безукоризненную черную водолазку и брюки оттенка «ночной антрацит», выплывает из дверей демонстрационного зала, как дух мщения.

\- Очень готично, - сказал его наниматель, складывая большой и указательный пальцы обеих рук в форме прямоугольника.

Шерлок кивнул.

Экстра-класс (для тех, кто замучил насмерть любимую мамашу) - «Вивьен Ли». Изящная, тонкая, сделанная из прочной стали, - эта урна имеет вакуумные замки на крышке и кодовый блокиратор в основании. Ручки покрыты чистейшим белым золотом, а место для таблички с именем окантовано неназойливыми мелкокаратными бриллиантами.

Великий потоп или прием у самой Королевы - этой урне ничего не страшно.

Вот уже полгода Шерлок сам себе хозяин. Себе и светлому демонстрационному залу, с зеркалом, занимающим всю стену, пристроенному к «Дому прощаний» на кладбище Кенсал Грин. А, нет, еще девочке-помощнице по имени Молли, которая составляет отчеты, ведет бухгалтерский учет, отправляет по указанному адресу недельную выручку - короче, занимается всем тем, чем бы никогда не стал заниматься Шерлок. Но ей нравится. А он заказывает урны и гробы. Следит за новинками.

Да, если вы предпочитаете классическое погребение, мы можем предложить вам отличный выбор гробов…

Всегда «мы». Никогда «наша компания». «Мы» позволяет человеку почувствовать, что ему сопереживают. Мы сочувствуем. Мы соболезнуем. Мы предлагаем вам купить.

«Никола Тесла» - полдюйма прочнейшего проморенного темного махагона, выстланного изнутри искусственным атласом цвета «электр **и** к».

\- Возможно, слегка экстравагантно, - говорит Шерлок, натянуто улыбаясь уголком губ, - но достойно.

\- «Мастер кард» принимаете? - вылетает из побелевших от горя губ.

Что хорошо в покойниках - им все равно.

Шерлок стоит в единственной комнате «Дома прощаний» около усыпанного искусственными цветами гроба с чьим-то дедушкой внутри. 

Модель «Хамфри Богарт» - дюйм двухслойного прессованного дерева, лаковое покрытие «Ишимури старс» с глубоким мягким блеском. Подкладка - камбоджийский шелк, оттенок - «Пино нуар». Подголовная подушка набита пухом гагары, ручки выполнены из прочной стали. Чьему-то дедушке очень удобно.

Шерлок закуривает и выпускает струю дыма прямо в восковое, изжелта-бледное сморщенное лицо.

Что хорошо в покойниках - им уже все равно.

В таких местах всегда играет какая-нибудь приятная музыка. Не просто радио с последними попсовыми хитами, а что-то успокаивающее. Доброе. Тишина угнетает горюющих.

В «Ритуальных услугах Хадсон и Ко» всегда мурлычут Патти Пейдж и Далида. Ну, или Луи Прима. Иногда - The Chordettes. Как в лифте.

Мертвая музыка для мертвых людей и аксессуаров для их новой мертвой жизни. Кухонная утварь, одежда, машина, кровать - все, на что вы так усердно копили, - теперь становится деревянным и обзаводится двумя удобными ручками.

Шерлок стряхивает пепел за чуть отклеивающуюся подкладку оттенка «Пино нуар».

На самом деле, он бы посоветовал этому чьему-то дедушке модель «Дэвид Гриффит». Светлое дерево, строгая черная подкладка из мако-сатина, минимум украшений. Стиль, простота. Классика. 

Патти Пейдж мурлычет:

\- Сколько стоит та собачка, которая сидит в витрине?

Но родственники восковой куклы, окруженной шелком и загробной имитацией флёрдоранжа, не спросили Шерлока. Они вообще купили этого монстра в другом месте, и это злит. В отместку Шерлок считывает все, что может увидеть по отмытой тряпкой и загримированной пигментной коже.

Чей-то дедушка был тем еще извращенцем. 

Вы должны понимать, что если Шерлок смотрит на вас - он знает какие секреты вы прячете под дорожками слез и тоннами посмертного грима. Поэтому не удивляйтесь, если Шерлок Холмс не воспринимает вас всерьез.

Далида поет: 

\- Мы сильно любили друг друга, но ты увлекался только своими мальчишескими играми.

Чей-то дедушка обожал рыбалку, модели самолетов и анальный петтинг во время мастурбации. Еще он ненавидел людей и его заводил вид чужой мочи, но это уже совсем неинтересно.

Мужчина, зашедший со стороны входа для посетителей, говорит:

\- Вы управляющий?

Он говорит:

\- Могу я обсудить с вами детали церемонии?

Он говорит:

\- Я не его родственник. У него нет родственников. Мы коллеги. 

Чтобы вы знали: Шерлок Холмс предпочитает мужчин.

Человек, стоящий в дверном проеме, переминается с ноги на ногу и говорит:

\- Я не представляю, что нужно делать, если честно. Просто я единственный, кто согласился все это организовывать. Ну, знаете… он не очень сильно любил людей.

Мужчина на самом деле совсем не выглядит как мужчина. Скорее, как мальчик. Темные волосы, гладкая кожа, огромные глаза. Так и есть: мальчик с картинки. Шерлок знает, что родственники таких предпочитают модель «Франсуа Донасьен» (аллепская сосна, испанский бархат цвета «Красная лихорадка» - отлично оттеняет кожу). Этому «мальчику» уже около тридцати, недавно получил повышение, работает в полиции.

Просто чтобы вы знали: Шерлок предпочитает быть снизу. Из эгоистических соображений.

Неловко улыбаясь, мужчина рассказывает Шерлоку о том, что в отделе завал. Он говорит, что главное в работе полицейского - это не умение стрелять и высокие моральные принципы, а возможность не спать по сорок восемь часов и быть при этом в работоспособном состоянии. 

«Роботоспособном» - шутит он. 

А еще ты должен отказываться от личной жизни. А еще есть плохую еду. Пить плохой кофе. Носить плохую одежду. Привыкнуть ко всему плохому.

Луи Прима поет: 

\- Когда ты улыбаешься, весь мир улыбается вместе с тобой.

Только когда привыкнешь к плохому, сможешь делать хорошее. Мужчина говорит:

\- Но я все равно пока что не привык.

Он говорит: 

\- Меня зовут Грегори Лестрейд. Детектив-сержант Грегори Лестрейд, а вас?

Он говорит:

\- Все равно иногда хочется чего-то… ну… хорошего, что ли…

Патти Пейдж поет:

\- Моему любимому нужна собачка, которая защитит его.

Просто чтобы вы знали: у Шерлока Холмса давно никого не было.

Вы же понимаете, что если Шерлок смотрит на вас, он знает, какие секреты вы прячете под дорожками слез и тоннами посмертного грима? Ну и как после этого можно тащить кого-то в постель?

Мужчина, который выглядит даже моложе самого Шерлока, поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Я ухожу с работы в шесть, - говорит Шерлок.

Диск с музыкой заканчивается. 

Наступает тишина.

***

На самом деле, Шерлок ненавидит это дурацкое замогильное мурлыканье. Он бы предпочел Джейми Стюарта. На худой конец, Джонатана Мейбурга. Может быть, Карлу Божолич. Но никак не те песни, которые его клиенты слушали во времена своей молодости. Те клиенты, которые уже не шевелятся, конечно.

Просто, чтобы вы знали: Шерлок Холмс не передумал.

Он расчесывается перед зеркалом пять раз в течение всего дня, пятнадцать раз одергивает водолазку. Выгоняет Молли в полшестого, и следующие полчаса поминутно стряхивает с себя невидимые пылинки. 

Поправляет покосившиеся венки. Постукивает пальцами по крышкам урн. Пять минут лежит в гробу модели «Йохан Табергер» и курит. Еще пять - вычищает пепел из подкладки.

Без десяти шесть он выключает везде свет. Без пяти понимает, что магнитофон сломался, и он не может его отключить. Без трех решает уже не мучиться с ним. 

Человек, нерешительно замерший в дверях демонстрационного зала, вежливо покашливает и Шерлок оборачивается.

Патти Пейдж мурлычет:

\- Сколько стоит та собачка, которая сидит в витрине?

Между откинутых крышек гробов, сквозь блеск на боках урн и в глубине огромного стенного зеркала Шерлок смотрит в глаза мужчины, который назвал себя Грегори Лестрейдом.

Тридцать футов. Высота стен Нуэва-Херусален в Мексике. Длина канала в порту Окленда. Высота волн в Массачусетсе во время урагана «Сэнди». А также расстояние от одного человека до другого, заполненное деревом, сталью и подкладочным атласом. Тридцать футов. Десять шагов. Восемь с половиной, если идти будет Шерлок.

Детектив-сержант говорит:

\- Так твой рабочий день закончился?

Далида поет:

\- Ты целился мне прямо в сердце.

Детектив-сержант говорит:

\- Какую кухню ты предпочитаешь?

Он делает семь шагов. Переступает с ноги на ногу. Еще полшага. Проводит кончиками пальцев по крышке стоящего рядом гроба.

Он говорит:

\- Понимаешь, я не совсем… я не знаю как себя вести.

И улыбается.

Джейми Стюарт поет:

\- Когда придет время…

Усмехается и продолжает петь в голове Шерлока:

\- …я полюблю тебя так, как должен.

Шерлок наклоняется вперед и опирается локтями скрещенных на груди рук на крышку гроба. Ровно напротив Лестрейда. Теперь их разделяют три фута амаранта и подкладки оттенка «Синяя Эллис». Досадно. Их могло бы разделять что-то менее символичное. Например, только одежда.

К вашему сведению: Шерлок Холмс очень нетерпелив. Ждать - скучно. Когда он был маленьким, это называли СДВГ. Сейчас - сложный характер.

Шерлок прогибается в пояснице, наклоняясь ближе к молодому мужчине, который стоит напротив, и начинает говорить. Он намеренно понижает голос, но тон остается все таким же скучающим.

Он рассказывает Грегори Лестрейду о его жизни. Обо всем, что видит по его одежде, рукам и лицу. О проблемах в семье. О спермотоксикозе. О желании выслужиться. О недостатке внимания. О тактильном голоде. О брате, который уехал в Мичиган. О собаке по кличке Сосисочка, которая умерла в прошлом месяце. Об успокоительных его матери, порножурналах, неудобном белье, которое сейчас ему мешает, и многом другом. Когда он заканчивает, по ту сторону гроба модели «Атанасиус Пернат» воцаряется напряженная тишина. 

Далида поет:

\- Пиф-паф, ты убил меня.

Через восемь секунд с той стороны гроба, на который опирается Шерлок, доносится смех.

Грегори Лестрейд смеется и говорит:

\- Да я по сравнению с тобой никудышный детектив!

Он говорит:

\- Ты следил за мной?

\- Я все это увидел, - перебивает его Шерлок. И добавляет: - Посмотрел на тебя и увидел.

Смех стихает.

Луи Прима поет: 

\- И когда ты смеешься, продолжай смеяться, и солнце будет светиться.

Грегори Лестрейд обходит гроб, встает позади Шерлока, расставив руки по разные стороны его плеч. Вжавшись пахом в ложбинку между его ягодиц, он опирается грудью о его спину и шепчет:

\- Тогда ты кое-что проглядел.

Он выдыхает ему на ухо:

\- Меня такими фокусами не напугаешь. Такого уже про себя наслушался…

Приблизив губы к шее, он шепчет:

\- Смотри внимательнее, Шерлок Холмс, и увидишь, что я хочу просто трахнуть тебя безо всяких прелюдий.

Чтобы вы знали: член Шерлока мгновенно встает. 

Если вы все еще предполагается обратное, то член Грегори Лестрейда тоже. Итак, два стояка и крохотный тюбик смазки в кармане куртки Грега… Здесь больше бы подошла какая-нибудь песня о вечной любви, но The Chordettes повизгивают из сломанного магнитофона:

\- Подари ему волнистые волосы, как у Либераче.

Лестрейд выдыхает напоследок:

\- И хватит выпендриваться.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Грегори закрывает глаза. Шерлок подается назад и вжимается ягодицами в пах своего нового знакомого. Грегори шумно втягивает воздух. Ламинированное дерево крышки гроба под ладонями обоих становится влажным.

Джейми Стюарт в голове Шерлока поет:

\- Хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня почувствовать себя единственной девушкой в этом мире.

Статистически, то, что гроб мог упасть, было вполне вероятно. В конце концов, всегда есть ураганы, неожиданные землетрясения и сбежавшие из зоопарка дикие животные. Но Шерлок Холмс, поворачиваясь к гробу спиной, а к своему визави - лицом, меньшего всего на свете думал о статистике. Спихивая тяжеленный гроб на пол, и легко запрыгивая на столешницу демонстрационной подставки, он был напористее, чем ураган, землетрясение и все дикие животные зоопарков Англии. Грохот, сопровождающий падение, мог бы перебудить всех клиентов Шерлока в радиусе пары миль. Тех клиентов, что уже спят вечным сном, конечно.

Для справки: ни Грег, ни Шерлок даже не услышали этого шума.

Если вы когда-нибудь видели бои без правил или соревнования по грэпплингу, вы можете представить, что происходит рядом со стойкой и упавшим гробом. Руки терзают нежную кожу, рты сталкиваются с силой пневматических молотов, ноги Шерлока, обвитые вокруг бедер Грега, притягивают его ближе так яростно, что все происходящее уже похоже не на прелюдию, а на клинч.

Шерлок не мог себе представить, что можно раздеваться так быстро. Полсекунды назад Грег трахал его рот языком, пытаясь пробраться пальцами под ремень его брюк сзади, и вот уже три слоя одежды испаряются практически полностью. Рубашка и куртка Лестрейда падают на «Марию-Антуанетту», водолазка Шерлока летит на подголовную подушку «Николы Теслы». Штаны с трусами оказываются у лодыжек сами собой.

Сейчас бы Шерлок с удовольствием изучил тело детектива-сержанта до мельчайших подробностей, но ему не дают пошевелиться. Сильные руки сжимают, притягивают ближе, а жесткие поцелуи не позволяют даже воздуха в грудь набрать.

Патти Пейдж поет:

\- Я надеюсь, эта собачка продается.

На ощупь же Грегори худ, но подтянут. Нет рельефа мышц, выдающихся частей, талии или огромных мужественных плеч. Идеально. Шерлок мурлычет от удовольствия.

Грег отрывается от его губ, стискивает пальцами соски и начинает шептать, впиваясь поцелуями в шею, о том, что хочет взять Шерлока сзади, загнуть его прямо на этом столе, среди гробов и урн, под эту дурацкую оптимистичную музыку. Мечта Грегори Лестрейда - выебать Шерлока Холмса так, чтобы постояльцы Кладбища Всех Душ почувствовали вибрацию в своих истлевших саркофагах (его слова, не Шерлока).

Шерлок разумно замечает:

\- Площадь кладбища - пятьдесят восемь акров.

Грег говорит:

\- Верно мыслишь.

The Chordettes поют:

\- Скажи ему, что он больше не будет одинок ночью.

Если бы Шерлок стоял, у него бы подкосились ноги. Если бы у Шерлока была сейчас при себе записная книжка и желание делать какие-либо пометки, он бы определенно обвел несколько раз надпись: «Меня заводит чужая самоуверенность и грязные разговорчики. NB!». Если бы он мог вырваться из объятий своего любовника, он бы встал сейчас на колени и заглотил бы его член так глубоко, как никогда не глотал до этого. Просто из чувства благодарности.

Но чужие пальцы уже стискивают его ягодицы, пробираясь дальше, к колечку мышц, а губы перемещаются с шеи на соски, и вот тут уже совсем не до посторонних мыслей. 

Шерлок стонет и практически повисает на партнере, опираясь о стол лишь бедрами. Все для того, чтобы обеспечить пальцам лучший доступ к анусу, который уже перестал быть частью тела, превратившись в пульсирующий комок ярко-красного света. 

Лестрейд действует так, как он всегда действует в неожиданных ситуациях - уверенно. Ловко обхватывает за поясницу стискивающего его коленями Шерлока и позволяет полностью перенести вес тела на свои плечи. Одной рукой он гладит и сжимает мягкую округлую плоть, а второй - чудом находит в кармане лежащей рядом куртки смазку. 

Ловкость рук, почти так же просто, как карточные фокусы, которыми Грег удивляет ребят в Ярде, - поддеть пальцами крышечку, надавить, на секунду позволить Шерлоку свободно повиснуть на своей шее, чтобы смазать пальцы, отбросить тюбик и прижать изнывающего от желания партнера к груди левой рукой. Вуаля!

Впрочем, его коллеги вряд ли бы оценили именно этот фокус. Зато Шерлок, трущийся членом о его живот, оценил определенно. 

Грег отклоняется назад, обхватывает ладонью упругую ягодицу, поддерживая мужчину, стонущего ему в шею, как маленького ребенка, и вводит первый палец. До предела открытое, доверчиво дрожащее тело выгибается так сильно, что Грег не может удержать равновесия и делает шаг назад.

Далида поет:

\- Ты никогда мне не лгал.

Статистически, демонстрационный стеллаж с урнами тоже мог упасть. Он так же был не застрахован от ветров, землетрясений и последствий зомбиапокалипсиса. Но Грег, который на весу пытался удержать Шерлока, завалился на него спиной, совершенно не вписываясь в статистику.

Патти Пейдж поет:

\- Если бы у него была собака, он бы не был таким одиноким.

Крышки урн и подставки раскатываются по полу с таким ужасающим грохотом, что трубы Судного дня по сравнению с ним кажутся тихим мурлыканьем в душе. 

Просто для справки: Грег, пользуясь тем, что Шерлок отвлекается на шум, вводит второй палец.

Стон удовольствия Шерлока так силен, что, если бы в этой отдельно взятой комнате проводились бы соревнования по громкости, упавшие урны капитулировали бы без боя.

Патти Пейдж поет:

\- Он не сможет вывести рыбок на прогулку.

Стена находит Грега или Грег стену - не важно, однако, он прислоняется к ней спиной, и Шерлок, упираясь в бетон острыми коленями, начинает самостоятельно насаживаться на его пальцы. Уже три, между прочим.

Грег восхищенно шепчет:

\- Такой горячий.

Грег впивается в полные губы, проводит языком по скулам и шепчет:

\- Легкий, как птичка.

Грег кожей впитывает каждое круговое движение бедер висящего на нем Шерлока, и шепчет:

\- Трахал бы тебя бесконечно.

Знаете, как это бывает в мюзиклах: герои находятся за многие километры друг от друга, но поют одну и ту же песню, глядя в небо на одни и те же звезды. Нам как бы хотят сказать: эти бедные исстрадавшиеся души так близки, что чувствуют одно и то же. 

Шерлок бы сказал, что люди просто ужасающе примитивны, поэтому их реакции не отличаются разнообразием.

Но сейчас его собственный шепот, ставший напевным из-за стонов, постоянно срывающихся с губ, выражает всю полноту устремлений каждой мятущейся души в этой комнате:

\- Трахни меня… детектив… о, как-тебя-там!.. Немедленно!

Грега не приходится просить дважды.

Шерлок отлепляется от него, точно ртуть стекает вниз по его ногам, сбрасывает ботинки и все еще болтающиеся на щиколотках брюки. Лестрейд хочет последовать его примеру, но натыкается на укоризненный взгляд.

И то правда - какое же веселье, когда все раздеты?

Путь до того демонстрационного стола, на котором остался бутылек со смазкой, отмечается новыми жертвами - один гроб сшибает бедром Грег, два - Шерлок, впивающийся в губы партнера с агрессивностью уличного бойца. Его острые локти врезаются в полированное дерево, а бледные колени - в Грега, но тому, похоже, это даже нравится. 

В общем-то, у бравого детектива-сержанта были свои планы. Например, перегнуть дрожащее от возбуждения тело через что-нибудь более или менее устойчивое и войти так резко, чтобы у высокомерного мальчишки звезды перед глазами вспыхнули. Ну, вы понимаете, что-то в этом роде. Как в хорошей порнухе, которой Грег на своем веку перевидал немало.

Но, и Шерлок прекрасно это знает, жизнь - штука непредсказуемая. Так что, как только в руках Лестрейда оказывается заветный тюбик, они оба, как-то неловко пошатнувшись, заваливаются в один из тех гробов, что избежал падения. Даже на ощупь понятно, что это широкий и дорогой «Людовик XIV» - подкладка из нежно-золотого перкаля, вставки на крышке из африканского эбена, ручки - из палладия. 

Шерлок даже не думает о том, чтобы встать и найти более подходящее место. Он лишь крепче прижимает к себе молодого полицейского, вскидывая колени к груди, и ерзает по неприлично роскошной подкладочной ткани вспотевшей спиной. Запах клея и дорогого лака для дерева только усиливают пульсацию в паху.

Чтобы вы знали: Шерлок Холмс не извращенец и еще ни разу в своей жизни не занимался сексом в гробах. Просто… так получилось.

Далида поет:

\- Я чувствую, как мое сердце сжимается...

Конечно же, гроб широк и удобен, и одному в нем было бы вполне комфортно, но вот вдвоем уместиться затруднительно. Лестрейд сбивает локти о жесткие стенки, пытаясь расстегнуть брюки и приспустить их, а Шерлок пару раз прикладывается к твердому лакированному дереву затылком, силясь дотянуться губами до плеч и сильных рук любовника. Крышка то и дело норовит захлопнуться. Подкладка прилипает к голой пояснице. Демонстрационный стол дребезжит. Грег тихо матерится.

Патти Пейдж поет:

\- Мне нужно уехать в Калифорнию и оставить моего бедного возлюбленного одного.

Шерлок трется внутренней стороной широко разведенных ягодиц о брюки и пальцы Лестрейда, возящегося с собственной ширинкой, и нетерпеливо постанывает, вкладывая в эти звуки максимум эротичности и беспомощности, на которые он способен. И, поверьте, способности у него куда выше средних.

К вашему сведенью: Шерлок Холмс любит быть снизу, потому что это дает ему возможность играть роль. А, пока он играет, никто не сможет узнать его. Добраться до него. Выведать, что творится в его душе. Ну, вы поняли.

С громким треском рвущейся ткани молния все-таки поддается, и Лестрейд стаскивает штаны так быстро, как не делал этого на учениях в Академии, или в тот вечер, когда ему перепало с двумя очень симпатичными близнецами (Грег бы никогда не стал уточнять, что близнецы были сиамскими). Как он успевает вытащить из заднего кармана брюк презерватив и раскатать его по члену дрожащими пальцами, чуть не упав на пол, он и сам не знает.

Единственная сфера его интереса сейчас - белое стройное тело, распростертое по бледно-золотой ткани, голодный томный взгляд, пожирающий каждый его жест, и вход, раскрывающийся в нескольких сантиметрах под ним, сладким манящим обещанием. 

Прежде, чем мягко толкнуться внутрь, раздвигая пышущие жаром стенки, Лестрейд хочет перекреститься, будто перед опасным прыжком. Но он сдерживается. В конце концов, не самый уместный жест в такой ситуации.

Шерлок подается вверх, Грег движется вниз, ему навстречу, и…

Вот он, момент истины.

Одно тело принимает в себя другое, мышцы смыкаются вокруг пещеристых тел, натянувших нежную кожу, из легких будто выпускают весь воздух.

Блаженство, трепет сбывшихся ожиданий, удовольствие, жар.

Заглушая двойной вскрик, Луи Прима поет:

\- Так не хмурься и снова будь счастливым!

Только сейчас Шерлок вспоминает, что такие дорогие модели гробов, как этот, они хранят на складе. А значит, чтобы было удобнее демонстрировать его покупателям, у стола, на котором они сейчас находятся, есть колесики.

Первая, самая аккуратная фрикция заставляет всю конструкцию пошатнуться. Вторая - чуть скрипнуть по плиткам пола. Третий толчок Грега, сильный и мощный, посылающий в тело Шерлока горячие тянущие разряды, отправляет стол в путешествие, которое останавливает лишь кассовая стойка. 

The Chordettes поют, перекрикивая скрип резины по керамике:

\- Дай ему губы, подобные лепесткам розы и клевера.

Полеты во сне и наяву. Тренировка космонавтов на симуляторах. Поездка на самом длинном мире эскалаторе - вот на что это похоже. Лестрейд входит, врывается в чужое тело, и стол, дребезжа, срывается с места. Он вкатывается в стены, крышка гроба с силой стучит по еще уцелевшим урнам и столам. Шерлок стонет в такт ударам все громче и быстрее, будто задавая темп.

Далида медленно и томно тянет:

\- Нам едва исполнилось десять, а наши игры были все те же… 

Лестрейд пытается представить, какой разгром они тут учинили, но постоянно отвлекается на прозрачные глаза, распахивающиеся от неистового удовольствия, шею, выгибающуюся идеальной дугой, и пальцы, сжимающие его плечи.

К вашему сведению: если бы Шерлок взял на себя труд выставлять оценки половым актом, то этот бы потянул на десятку. Из пяти, конечно же.

Обезьянка-космонавт, летящая в пустоте, - вот что он сейчас такое. И его даже не обижает это определение, придуманное его же собственным мозгом. Сладость, толчок, свист воздуха, рассекаемого деревянными стенками, и удар столкновения, сотрясающий все тело, - и так раз за разом. Пару раз он прикусывает себе губу, а еще несколько раз они сталкиваются с Грегом лбами до искр в глазах, но это - ничего не значащие мелочи. Даже сейчас Шерлок может подсчитать, сколько синяков останется на его теле после столь бурного вечера, но, если бы кто-то попросил его это сделать, он послал бы этого шутника к своим клиентам. К тем, которые уже никогда не смогут открыть глаза, конечно.

Определенно, это лучшая трата его времени за всю жизнь. Кроме того, которое он потратил на опыт с носками декана и низшими алифатическими тиолами, после которого его отчислили, естественно.

Заглушая стук дерева о бетон и сталь, The Chordettes мурлычут:

\- Прошу, направь на меня свой магический луч.

Первым не выдерживает кассовый аппарат. Под аккомпанемент стонов Шерлока, опасно близких к ультразвуку, он разлетается вдребезги от столкновения с острым углом гроба. На движущиеся тела, пол и другие демонстрационные столы, сгрудившиеся, словно стекляшки сломанного калейдоскопа, высыпается фонтан денег.

По голой спине Грегори, по вскинутым вверх ногам его партнера, по беззащитным стопам и пяткам скользят монеты и купюры самого разного достоинства. Чековая лента белесой змеей взмывает вверх, а потом устремляется вниз, падая шуршащим водопадом прямо на лицо Шерлока. Он отпихивает ее нервным движением, но она путается в его пальцах, обвиваясь вокруг рук и плеч, а потом рвется, когда от следующей фрикции стол с гробом отъезжает к противоположной стене.

Теперь каждый толчок сопровождается не только грохотом, но и шелестом рвущейся бумаги. Монеты, рассыпанные по полу, катятся прямо под резиновые колесики, изменяя траектории движения стола наипричудливейшим образом.

Грегори рычит:

\- Давай, давай, давай!

Шерлок стонет:

\- Да, да, да!

Патти Пейдж поет:

\- Я надеюсь, что эта собачка продается.

Вмятины в краске, которые не закроет никакая штукатурка, царапины на каждой лаковой поверхности, погнутые ножки столов и стоек, которые сможет выпрямить только мастер, - не самая большая цена за столь яркое удовольствие. Шерлок думает, что даже в тот раз, когда он подсоединял электроды к своему члену (было очень, очень, очень скучно), ему не было так хорошо. Жар тела, облегающий сверху, как тканевый покров, скользящий внутрь, будто хорошо смазанный поршень, дыхание и вскрики другого человека - все это не сможет заменить стимуляция электрическими импульсами. 

Идеальные волосы оттенка «Жженая умбра» слиплись от пота, палисандровые глаза широко раскрыты от возбуждения, берилловая кожа туго обтягивает напрягающиеся с каждым движением мышцы. Вот что видит Шерлок. 

Скажу по секрету: он никогда не признается себе в том, что этот вид нравится ему гораздо больше, чем он того хочет. Просто, чтобы вы знали.

The Chordettes заунывно выпевают:

\- Пошли же, просим тебя, мистер Сэндмен, пошли нам сладкий сон.

С последним мажорным тактом Шерлок смыкает пальцы на своем члене. Уже пора. Иначе еще чуть-чуть, и он узнает, способен ли кончить без дополнительной стимуляции. Лестрейд серьезно кивает ему.

Отделяется первая ступень - Шерлок лихорадочно двигает ладонью вверх-вниз так, что пальцы сливаются в сплошное пятно. Вторая ступень - Грег почти выходит из Шерлока, готовясь к самому мощному толчку. Третья ступень - глубокая томная фрикция сообщает ускорение демонстрационному столу, оказавшемуся прямо напротив огромного зеркала, которое занимает всю правую стену («Зрительно увеличивает пространство» - с умным видом говорила Молли). Четвертая ступень…

…И вы в космосе. 

С громким звоном гроб вместе с Шерлоком и Лестрейдом врезается в отражающую поверхность. Будто в рапиде гладь вздрагивает, морщится, и осыпается дождем сияющих брызг и осколков на двух мужчин, получивших самый сильный оргазм в своей жизни. Шерлок даже не успевает закрыть рот, распахнутый криком наслаждения, а Лестрейд - открыть глаза и расслабить мышцы лица, сведенные судорогой. 

Сверкающий поток накрывает потные тела, зеркальная крошка наполняет, как вода, кудри Шерлока, чешуйки амальгамы сыплются за нежно-золотую подкладку. Гром, шорох, треск пластика магнитофона, в который угодил самый большой осколок, и тишина.

Шерлок говорит за всех Патти Пейдж и The Chordettes, теперь молчащих, выражая общее мнение:

\- Ох… ренительно…

Шерлок говорит срывающимся хриплым шепотом: 

\- Очевидно, раньше я занимался каким-то не тем сексом.

Шерлок говорит, еле шевеля губами:

\- Если ты не выйдешь из меня сейчас, я тебя убью.

Купюры, монеты и осколки градом сыплются со спины Лестрейда, когда он, неудобно просунув руку между разгоряченными телами, выходит из Шерлока, аккуратно придерживая презерватив. Ненужная резинка летит куда-то на пол, Грег, пошатываясь, выпрямляется, стоя на коленях.

Перед ним все еще распростерто тело, расслабленное и податливое. Он видит выражение лица Шерлока. Хмурится. Угрюмое - вот как можно его описать. Угрюмое лицо после секса не означает ничего хорошего. 

Грег хочет спросить:

\- Я сделал тебе больно?

Грег хочет попросить:

\- Прости меня.

Грег хочет сказать:

\- Может, ты все-таки позвонишь мне… ну, когда-нибудь…

Будь Грег собакой, он бы виновато повилял хвостиком, но, раз хвоста у него нет, ему приходится сталкиваться с проблемами лицом к лицу.

Грег хочет сказать… 

Много чего он хочет сказать, а потом замечает Улику. Важную улику. Уголки губ, которые так и норовят расплыться в блаженной улыбке. Маленькие предатели портят Шерлоку всю маскировку. 

Грег качает головой и легко выпрыгивает из гроба. Шерлок выпрямляет ноги, трясет головой, вычищая из волос осколки, потом срывает с себя серпантин кассовой ленты. Лестрейд одевается в гробовой тишине, стараясь не смотреть на то, во что превратилось его стараниями чистое и светлое помещение. 

Натянув куртку, Грег достает из кармана старый чек и огрызок карандаша. Уверенным движением чертит стройный ряд цифр, подходит к Шерлоку, все еще лежащему на измятой подкладочной ткани.

Лестрейд сует бумажку между расслабленных пальцев и говорит:

\- Ты мне позвонишь.

И, разумеется, это не вопрос.

А больше Грег ничего не говорит. Разворачивается и уходит.

Шерлок лежит неподвижно еще пятнадцать минут. Одевается, курит, усевшись верхом на кассовую стойку, и подбирает, чтобы потом выбросить где-нибудь в другом месте, оставленный презерватив - еще пять. Выбегает на улицу, закрывает входную дверь на ключ, а затем выкидывает его в высокую траву. Беззаботно крутанувшись на пятках, разворачивается и выходит на дорогу, ведущую в Лондон.

Помятый чек он бережно кладет в бумажник. 

Может быть, в следующий раз он будет сверху...


	2. Примечания

Название фика - цитата из романа Хантера С. Томпсона «Страх и отвращение в Лас-Вегасе. Дикое путешествие в сердце Американской мечты», а также отсылка к моему любимому анекдоту: «Склад. Сидит у себя убитый наглухо зав. склада. Приезжает к нему налоговая полиция и говорит:   
\- Что ты пишешь? Нет, ты посмотри, дурак, что ты пишешь: у тебя по накладной 200 000 баксов недостача! А ты написал: «Мыши унесли»! Какие мыши, у тебя же на складе ни одной мышиной норы!   
\- Начальник, приколись, это были летучие мыши!».   
Как мне кажется, он вернее всего описывает содержание этого фика.

1\. Мария-Антуанетта (фр. Marie-Antoinette, урождённая Мария Антония Йозефа Иоганна Габсбургско-Лотарингская) — королева Франции, младшая дочь императора Франца I и Марии-Терезии. Супруга короля Франции Людовика XVI с 1770. С начала Французской революции вдохновительница контрреволюционных заговоров и интервенции. Осуждена Конвентом и казнена на гильотине.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мария-Антуанетта

2\. Изабе́лла Бава́рская (Елизаве́та Бава́рская, Изабо́; фр. Isabeau de Bavière, нем. Elisabeth von Bayern, ок. 1370 года, Мюнхен — 24 сентября 1435 года, Париж) — королева Франции, жена Карла VI Безумного, с 1403 года периодически управляла государством.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Изабелла_Баварская

3\. Мария Медичи (итал. Maria de' Medici, фр. Marie de Médicis; 26 апреля 1575, Флоренция — 3 июля 1642, Кёльн) — королева Франции, дочь великого герцога Франческо I Тосканского и Иоанны Австрийской.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мария_Медичи

4\. Вивьен Ли, леди Оливье (англ. Vivien Leigh; урождённая Вивиан Мэри Хартли (англ. Vivian Mary Hartley); 5 ноября 1913, Дарджилинг — 7 июля 1967, Лондон) — английская актриса, обладательница двух премий «Оскар» за роли американских красавиц: Скарлетт О’Хара в «Унесённых ветром» (1939) и Бланш Дюбуа в «Трамвае «Желание» (1951).  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Вивьен_Ли

5\. Ни́кола Те́сла (серб. Никола Тесла; 10 июля 1856, Смилян, Австрийская империя, ныне в Хорватии — 7 января 1943, Нью-Йорк, США) — физик, инженер, изобретатель в области электротехники и радиотехники. Широко известен благодаря своему научно-революционному вкладу в изучение свойств электричества и магнетизма в конце XIX — начале XX веков.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тесла,_Никола

6\. Ха́мфри Дефо́рест Бо́гарт (Humphrey DeForest Bogart; 25 декабря 1899 — 14 января 1957) — американский киноактёр. Американский институт киноискусства назвал Богарта лучшим актёром в истории американского кино.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Богарт,_Хамфри

7\. Патти Пейдж (англ. Patti Page; настоящее имя — Клара Энн Фаулер, 8 ноября 1927, Клермор — 1 января 2013, Энсинитас) — американская певица, звезда эстрады 1950-х годов, более чем за пять десятилетий творческой деятельности продавшая в мире более 100 миллионов пластинок.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Патти_Пейдж

8\. Далида́ (фр. Dalida, араб. داليدا; настоящее имя Иола́нда Кристи́на Джильо́тти, итал. Yolanda Christina Gigliotti; 17 января 1933 — 3 мая 1987) — французская певица и актриса итальянского происхождения, родившаяся и выросшая в Египте.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Далида

9\. Луи Прима (англ. Louis Prima; 7 декабря 1911 (по другим данным, 1910), Новый Орлеан — 24 августа 1978, там же) — американский музыкант, оказавший огромное влияние на мировую популярную музыку, трубач, вокалист, руководитель оркестра, композитор.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Прима,_Луи

10\. The Chordettes — американский женский квартет, исполнявший а капелла и специализировавшийся на традиционной популярной музыке. Работали в период с 1946 по 1961 годы; первый крупный хит — песня «Mr. Sandman», исполненная в 1954 году, второй успех пришел с песней «Lollipop» в 1958 году.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chordettes

11\. Дэ́вид Лью́элин Уорк Гри́ффит (англ. David Llewelyn Wark Griffith; 22 января 1875, Крествуд, штат Кентукки — 23 июля 1948) — американский кинорежиссёр, актёр, сценарист, продюсер, с творчества которого часто отсчитывают историю кино как особого вида искусства.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гриффит,_Дэвид_Уорк

12\. Донасье́н Альфо́нс Франсу́а де Са́д (фр. Donatien Alphonse François de Sade; 1740—1814), вошедший в историю как марки́з де Са́д)— французский аристократ, писатель и философ. Был проповедником абсолютной свободы, которая не была бы ограничена ни нравственностью, ни религией, ни правом. Основной ценностью жизни считал утоление стремлений личности.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Маркиз_де_Сад

13\. Джейми Стюарт (англ. James Cyrus Stewart; 2 марта 1978, Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния) - вокалист, гитарист и идейный вдохновитель экспериментальной группы «Xiu Xiu».   
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_Stewart_(singer)

14\. Джонатан Мейбург (англ. Jonathan Meiburg; 1 марта 1976, Балтимор, Мериленд) - вокалист, композитор, сочинитель текстов группы «Shearwater».   
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Meiburg

15\. Карла Божолич (?) (англ. Carla Bozulich) - солистка, сочинитель текстов и основатель таких групп как «Evangelista», «Geraldine Fibbers», etc.  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carla_Bozulich

16\. Йохан Табергер - врач, изобретатель так называемого «безопасного гроба».

17\. Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (сокращённо СДВГ; англ. Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD)) — неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития, начинающееся в детском возрасте. Проявляется такими симптомами, как трудности концентрации внимания, гиперактивность и плохо управляемая импульсивность.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Синдром_дефицита_внимания_и_гиперактивности

18 Атанасиус Пернат - главный герой романа Густава Майринка «Голем».  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Майринк,_Густав

19\. Грэпплинг (англ. Grappling, Submission Fighting, Submission Wrestling, No-Gi Grappling) — вид спортивного единоборства, совмещающего в себе технику всех борцовских дисциплин, с минимальными ограничениями по использованию болевых и удушающих приемов.   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Грэпплинг

20 Людовик XIV де Бурбон, получивший при рождении имя Луи́-Дьёдонне́ («Богоданный», фр. Louis-Dieudonné), также известный как «король-солнце»; 5 сентября 1638, Сен-Жермен-ан-Ле — 1 сентября 1715, Версаль) — король Франции и Наварры с 14 мая 1643 г. Царствовал 72 года — дольше, чем какой-либо другой европейский король в истории.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Людовик_XIV

22\. Тиолы (меркаптаны) — сернистые аналоги спиртов. Низшие алифатические тиолы являются жидкостями с отвратительным запахом, причём их запах чувствуется в чрезвычайно низких концентрациях.   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тиолы


End file.
